


OCTOPUS TALKING IN ALL CAPS [Podvid]

by blackglass



Category: Octopus Steals My Video Camera and Swims off with It While It's Recording (Short Film)
Genre: ALL CAPS, Anthropomorphic, Embedded Video, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic set to video of "OCTOPUS TALKING IN ALL CAPS" by tree."IT'S JUST WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE."
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	OCTOPUS TALKING IN ALL CAPS [Podvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [OCTOPUS TALKING IN ALL CAPS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302142) by [tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree/pseuds/tree). 



Length:7:11

**Author's Note:**

> This is super self-indulgent nonsense that I created for my "mixed media" square for podfic_bingo. Thanks to tree for having blanket permission!


End file.
